


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by Johnlockery (holmespluswatson)



Series: OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically John is an insecure bab and Sherlock is an adorable bab, M/M, they are both smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmespluswatson/pseuds/Johnlockery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't feeling too good about himself. Thankfully, Sherlock is there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49733381365/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-staring-at-themselves)
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP staring at themselves in a mirror pinching and pulling at the skin on their body disgustedly and then Person B walks in on them, sits them down, and tells them how beautiful they are.

John stared at his reflection in the mirror with a frown of disappointment. Sherlock was still in bed after their late night of...things. Sherlock had been so perfect and so gorgeous. So thin and yet muscular. How _did_ he manage that? And he had such a pretty face, too. So expressive when it was just the two of them, so eager. And his hair always fell in such perfect ways, making him look even more desirable every single day. Sherlock always looked so _good_. Especially naked. John, however? He was nothing. He was _average_. Boring. Too short. Too wide.

He remembered the days of his youth--he'd been the tall one of his friends. He'd been strong from playing rugby, and he could really have any girl he wanted. And John took advantage of that quite often. 

Then there were his army days, tan from the heat of the sun. He'd thinned, then, from all the exercise and negligence to eat, which continued (worsened, one could say) after his return from the army. John had a photo or two from those days in his top drawer. He often caught Sherlock looking them over, maybe even a bit delightfully flustered as well. 

John wasn't anything like the soldier he used to be. He'd gained far too much weight than he would have liked. There was no excitement in his eyes like he had had in the photos. His hair was thinning a bit. His tan was fading. Of course, there was that horrid scar on his shoulder, something that was constantly catching John's eye when looking at his reflection, which made him hate it even more. He was starting to get wrinkles (like an old man!) on his arms and hands. He didn't look wonderful or perfect like Sherlock did. He just looked old and fat and tired. Why on earth would Sherlock want to be with him? Sherlock could have anyone he wanted, and he chose to waste his time with John. John sighed, unable to tear his gaze away from the mirror of the bathroom. 

He was so lost in his own self hatred that he didn't notice Sherlock had woken to come find him until he saw his curls in the mirror, looking enchanting as ever, especially with his bedhead. It only took Sherlock one look to notice the shame and disgust in John's eyes, and he moved to walk behind John, snaking his arms around John's bare chest and holding him close. 

They stayed silent like that for a long while before John sighed again and mumbled, "I don't understand why you're wasting your time with me. You're worth more than...this."

Sherlock shook his head slowly as he continued to hold John close, holding his gaze in the mirror. "No. I don't even _deserve_ this," he replied softly. "You're perfect, John. Everything about you--it's perfect."

John opened his mouth to object, but Sherlock cut him off. "You were so very thin and fragile when I first met you. But now you're perfectly healthy. You may not be the same size as a model, but you are still plenty fit enough to chase me around in ridiculous cases. If it bothers you so much, perhaps we can go on walks more often or something like that. But I think you're perfect just as you are."

John seemed doubtful, but Sherlock only continued. "That scar you despise? Not only is it captivating and interesting to me, but it has...sentimental value. And--" Sherlock bent down to place a soft kiss to the scar, looking up and continuing, "You always smile like that when I kiss it. And if I could have you look at me like that forever, I don't think I would need to take cases anymore."

Sherlock grew quiet, so John decided to finally speak, leaning back slightly into Sherlock's arms. "But I'm getting old, Sherlock. You can see it. It's hideous."

Sherlock shrugged at that. "As long as you're still capable of running after murderers and avoiding bullets and can aim a gun yourself, I see no problem with your 'getting old.' And, when we're both old and grey and wrinkly, I'll probably still be solving cases to the best of our ability, and you will be too. Maybe we just won't run as much."

"Sherlock, I really don't--"

"I know I can't stop you from feeling bad about yourself. But I think you should know that I love everything about you, from the mole on your lower back to the tiny scars on your cheek to the way you snore so loudly in bed. It's what makes you John." Sherlock pecked John's cheek and squeezed him tight before stepping back and offering John his hand. "Now, you have two options. We either go put clothes on and eat boring breakfast, or we go back to bed and you can do that thing you did last night. That...the _thing_."

John smiled softly, motioning for Sherlock to leave. "Alright, alright. Option two sounds better. Just...give me a minute."

Sherlock nodded and excitedly hurried back to the bedroom as John looked over his reflection once again. 

He didn't feel incredibly better--he was no more handsome or youthful than he had been a short while ago, but...knowing that Sherlock thought so highly of him did make him feel just slightly better. Sherlock, the man who could model if he felt the desire, found John perfect. And that was enough to keep John going for a little longer, and enough to make him leave the bathroom with a smile and the satisfaction of knowing that that day would be a very good one with his absolutely perfect partner.


End file.
